


disgusting.

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>punk!dan is disgustingly in love with pastel!phil but phil isnt really convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	disgusting.

Dan was completely disgusted with Phil and himself, mostly himself. He had a fucking reputation to uphold, but it was slipping through his fingers. He wants out, but he can't leave. He doesn’t want to leave Phil.  
Dan was known for his dyed dark red hair, black clothes, tattoos, and piercings. Generally everyone was almost afraid of Dan and he liked it, but dating Phil was getting in the way of it. Phil and his pastel pink hair, long jumpers and shorts (which Dan wouldn’t really complain about) and best of all his flower crowns. Phil always had attention on him, but Phil didn’t mind.  
Dan and Phil have been dating for half a year and Dan was now realizing how it was affecting him. Whenever he looked at Phil.He wanted to gently cup his cheek and leave little kisses on his face, he wanted to hold his hand and rub circles with his thumb on Phil’s hand. He wanted to cuddle Phil all the time. Phil was messing up everything, he wasn’t ‘ Dan Howell’ the one everyone was scared of, he was someone who people started to tell him how adorable him and his boyfriend were, he was ‘Dan Howell’ the one everyone knew was in love.  
Dan didn’t even feel like Dan anymore, he hated it, he hated feeling like this, he hated how easily he could switch off whenever Phil was around or even a topic of conversation. He hated how he tried to keep his act up, but even he wasn’t convinced. “ Mm, Dan “ Phil moaned as Dan started to undo Phils pants. Dans face went the same color as his hair and smiled widely. “ I forget how cute you are sometimes” did Dan actually say cute?  
What the fuck.   
“ Are you okay, Dan?” Phil asks, using his fingers to lightly touch the bruise under Dans' eyes. “ Yeah, I am, ” he replies, resting his hands on Phil’s hips. Phil sighs and looks down to the ground. “ Why did you hit they guy Dan? I saw what happened you know” disappointed, seems to be the theme of Phil’s side of this conversation. Dan squeezes Phil’s hips, his silent way of begging Phil to forgive him.   
“ He said I’ve gone all soft “ Dan looks down sheepishly “. Phil sighs sadly, Dan knew Phil was tired of Dan doing this. “ I'm sorry, “ he whispers, hoping it might be enough. Phil removes his arms from around Dan’s neck and lowered them to his sides. Dan could feel his heart like it was trying to escape him and reach Phil.   
“ If dating me does that to you” Phils voice cracks, making Dan’s heart go faster and harder “ we have to break up, I’m sorry, Dan “ Phil squirms out of Dan’s embrace and Dan just stands there, watching Phil leave.~  
That night, Dan can't sleep, he can't stop thinking about Phil, it's actually driving him crazy. Who stays up because they can't stop thinking about someone? Apparently Dan does. Dan knows he’s in love with Phil but no one else does and he has to figure out a way to tell everyone, especially Phil. Dan spends the night formulating a plan to make sure Phil knows exactly how he feels.  
~  
Dan walks into school the next day wearing a black flower crown, a knee length black jumper and black bike shorts. Everyone is staring and whispering, but Dan continues to walk down the hallway to Phils locker. Today Phil was wearing a pastel green jumper and a light pink flower crown.  
Dan strides up to Phil and taps his shoulder excitedly. The face that meets Dan is nothing like he expected, Phil looked unimpressed. “ Uh, what’re you doing Dan?” Phil shuts his locker door and dance, smile disappears. “ I just wanted to show you “ Dan started not understanding why this was failing so much. “ Show me you’d change the way you dressed in order to fix things? You look dumb Dan “ Phil says sadly, Dan bows his head in shame  
.~  
Dan still can't sleep, he just wants Phil to know how he feels even if he doesn’t feel the same way for Dan. So Dan formulates another plan. He goes dressed the same the next day at school, hoping Phil will notice. He spends all morning working up the courage for what he’s about to do, he knew he was essentially kissing his status goodbye, his reputation would be redefined but as long as Phil took him back he would be fine.  
Most of Dans grade sit at the oval for lunch so Dan thought this would be the best way to do it. He feels like he’s going to forget how to breathe when he walks up into the oval, seeing Scott in sight. “ Scott, can you, uh, can you stand up for a moment?” Dan anxiously attaches his hand to his neck, knowing Phil was watching him. Scott looked up at Dan, horror in his eyes. He uncomfortably nodded and stood up, closing his eyes, expecting to be hit.   
“ Can I have everyone’s attention please?” Can calls out in no general direction, he can see Phil’s eyes, desperate and disappointed, he wasn’t surprised by this. Kids in Dans grade started to shout in response. “ Oi, Howell is going to hit the Finster kid again!” a voice Dan can't identify calls out and everyone goes quiet. “ Actually, I'm not going to hit Scott “ Scotts eyes immediately fly open in confusion, along with everyone else in Dans grade. “ I, um, I have an announcement to make “ no one made a noise so Dan continued.   
“ The, uh, the reason I hit Scott was because he called me soft, “ he heard some scoffs and laughs at his but continued nonetheless. “ And he’s right, I suppose “ Dan heard a literal gasp of surprise or confusion, he’s not really sure. “ Lately, I’ve been changing. Literally “ he gestures to his clothes, Phil was the only one to not laugh at that.  
“ And that’s because I want everyone to know now, it isn’t a rumor that I am dating Phil Lester “ Dan points to Phil as their grade reacts. “ Get in there Howell” someone yells. Tires screaming, applause, whistling and a buzzed vibe that Dan is glad for. He looks at Phil and smiles, gently, raising an eyebrow as if to say “ will you be mine again?” But Phil angrily storms off, snapping Dan's heart in two.~  
The next night Dan sneaks into Phils room. Phil turned on his light when Dan entered his room with a crash. “ Dan “ Phil hissed. “ I can't even believe you right now “. Phil sat up in his bed, crossing his arms over his chest, letting out an annoyed huff. “ I told everyone, I don’t know what else you want “ Dan sighed in frustration. Phil just sighed.   
“ If you think that’s what I wanted you were right.” Phil says, Dan is hesitant to smile. “ Then, I got to thinking” Phil adds. “ And then I realized that wasn’t what I really need from you, “ he finishes and Dan keeps his lips in a firm line. “ I, uh, “ Dan stumbled, lost for words. “ If you can't figure it out, just leave it” Phil says bitterly. “ You can leave now, Dan “.~  
Dan has one last plan. Dan had reached the conclusion, Phil wanted Dan to come out in a more official manner. He sighed as he wrote out the status.   
‘ for everyone asking, yes me and Phil Lester are dating, we are boyfriends, no mean comments please ”   
He presses the share button and waits. Less than a minute later, the status has caused Dan countless messages, likes and comments. Dan tries to push the fact his family will see this status to the back of his thoughts, he hadn’t come out yet but he’ll sort the details out later.  
Phil messages Dan hour. “You still haven’t figured it out. Maybe boyfriends will ever be the word for us again..”. Dan throws his phone to his bed and plonks down onto his chair, not sure if he was about to punch something or cry. He didn’t think up any plans that night.  
~  
The next day at school Dan was more than done with this, he decided he was just going to walk up to Phil and tell him off a little bit, he deserved a final word in this relationship. He strode up to Phil’s locker just like the other day except he’s wearing what he used to wear and had his hair spiked up a little without a flower crown preventing it from doing so. He times his walk perfectly because Phil closes his locker as Dan reaches him. “ I want to say something.” Dan announced. Phil nodded as if to say continue.   
“ Okay, firstly, I have been genuinely trying to make things right and it's like you don’t even care, “ he starts, Phil raises an eyebrow in confusion. “ Secondly, I was hit with the realization that you didn’t even give me an actual reason as to why you broke up with me which isn’t fair when you think about it” Phil’s eyes narrow, Dan knew he was really listening now. “ Thirdly, I love you, Phil and I'm actually mad because I really did try and if you won't even give me a chance that's really fucking-“  
Dan is cut off by a kiss from Phil. Dan moans in surprise, but his hands snake around Phil to pull him closer. Phil puts his hands around dance neck and kisses back. After they realize a circle of people are crowding around them, they separate and start to giggle. “ That’s all I wanted, Dan “ Dan frowns in confusion.   
“ I love you, too” Phil then runs a hand through Dan’s fringe “ I like you better like this too, by the way “ Dan blushes and bows his head in embarrassment. “ I just wanted to know you weren’t ashamed of me” Phil says in a small voice. “ Never “ Dan says fiercely. He squeezes Phil’s hips as if to say “ please don’t go. I love you” Disgusting Dan thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally dont know what this is. thank @ kesha for the inspo


End file.
